galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruinin
Intro (work in progress) Ruinin was the first system to be colonized by the Erravi outside of Anima and has since been made into a rather powerful and vital system to the USK. Ruinin held many mysteries for the Erravi and upon their eventual arrival they began studying the phenomena that caught their collective scientific eyes in the first place; the collision of two terrestrial planets. To reach the collision in time the Erravi further refined several warp theories and developed their first true Warp Drive systems. This collision marked the creation and resolution of untold scientific theories and accelerated the Erravi technological development decades into the future. Upon the resolution of the event the Erravi have developed technologically in to a full fledged space faring species. Main Satellites * Trun: Jungle Planet (tidally locked, dark side bio-luminescent life) * Lavies: Barren Tundra and Ice planet with thin atmosphere. * Rapture Belt: Rubble from 2 collided planets (Massive Resource Potential) (Also see Miners of Ruinin) * Aurum: habitable Planet characterized by its thin river like oceans and rich mineral deposits. * Parvus: Gas Dwarf * Shell: Several unnamed dense asteroid fields collectively named by modern navigators New Era During the New Era, under the USK, Ruinin became a large mining operation. Due to the Erravi history here, the USK saw the system as a large resource to be mined. Ruinin officially became the first system to be designated as a mining operation. Here, the mining has no restrictions on what can be mined, even the sun has seen the loss of mass on the outer layers. The Miners of Ruinin eventually became a company and gained a 30% tax on other companies that mined inside of ruinin, making them nearly have sole ownership of the mining rights. Under The USK, Ruinin was setup with a large military foundry for creating raw materials on and over Trun. The USSC used this large foundry to create many different materials used in shipbuilding. Technically the foundry is owned and operated by The Miners of Ruinin, Trayshal Unlimited, Omega Industries, Bendle Consortium and LIS. The situation is more complicated though, the foundry both in space and on Trun is inside a USSC base, so the government considers it theirs but the corporations get all of the profit. This was setup to maintain a strict chain of custody of military products ever since a large portion of the fleet was sabotaged by the Dark Market during the Erravi Conflict =USK-Tethyn Conflict= As perhaps the USK's largest resource center for refining and manufacturing, the system was a prime target for the Tethyns after the tide of battle turned in the first half of the war. The Tethyns during the second half landed a critical strike on the system, breaching the defences manned by inept crew and insufficient ships. The strike crippled approximately 44% of the system's production capacity rendering that portion useless. In the process, they managed to haul off large portions of equipment and resources critical in the construction of the KBB's being used against the Tethyn Armada- perhaps unknowingly devastating the next thousand KBB's. The flaw originated from the Refineries themselves- which most of them had to be entirely replaced or repaired. This was done using parts acquired during trade with the Tethyns. The replacement parts were not amply tested before use and after installed nearly all of the metal that came out of Dorse was impure and prone to shattering. Category:Systems